More Than Words
by Wonder1234
Summary: A bunch of Rock of Ages character drabbles.
1. Sister Christian

**I'll be writing a bunch of different one-shots for ROA, whether it's before, after, or during the show. Should be fun, right? :P **

**ROA**

_**Sherrie**_

It was probably the way she'd announced it that had made the situation a whole lot worse than it should have been.

Oh, who was she kidding? Sherrie knew the idea was doomed from the start.

She and her parents were at dinner. It was the same as always; her mother remaining quiet throughout the whole meal, only nibbling on whatever was on her plate (she claimed she'd eaten enough during the day while patching up Mrs. Langsteeds clothes), while her father polished off everything in front of him, famished after a long day at the Ford plant. He was never content until his stomach was full and he had a beer in hand.

Harold's fork clattered loudly when he dropped it onto his plate, and then tipped back his chair, stifling a burb behind his hand. "Pie was a little dry, Marta." he grumbled, shooting his wife a stormy glance.

Marta smiled indulgently at her husband, his face the perfect mask, hiding what she really felt. "Well, you had two pieces Harold, so it must not have been that bad."

Sensing that the mood was quickly turning stale, Sherrie jumped to her feet and hurriedly cleared the table. She brought her father a beer from the fridge, quickly planting a kiss on his cheek while handing him the bottle.

His disgruntled expression cleared, "Thanks Princess," he said with a smile. He adored his little girl to no end; she was perfect and could do no wrong in his eyes.

Sherrie bit down on her lower lip and blurted out, "I'm moving to L.A!"

Her announcement was greeted by silence. Her father looked as though he had heard nothing.

"Sherrie, what are you saying?" her mother demanded, her hands fluttering anxiously around her heart. She was very beautiful once, but now she looked worn out. Her fair-hair was threaded with grey, and hung in strands around her face, while the rest was pulled back in a sloppy bun. She stared at her daughter in confusion, her eyes flicking from Sherrie to Harold, and then back again.

Sherrie lifted her chin, while her hands played nervously with a loose thread on her denim jacket. "I'm moving to LA; I want to be an actress!" she forced a happy giggle, "I've already saved up all my money, and booked a train ticket, so you guys wont have to do anything except fly out when it's my first movie premiere!" Her face was flushed and eager.

She then stole a quick glance at her father.

Words could not describe the emotions that twisted his face. Rage and bitterness fought for dominance against his undying love for his daughter, his little girl, his Princess... who had promised him a long time ago that she would never leave him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Sherrie added in a small voice. Her father stared at her in a strange way, as if he had never seen her before in his life, while her mother buried her face into her hands with a small groan.

"Why can't you both be happy for me? I'm following my dream!"

"Happy?" Her father said, pronouncing the word as if it were the strangest one he'd ever heard, "Happy." he repeated, and then extended his right arm stiffly, pointing out of the kitchen. "Go to your room and think about what you've just said."

"Daddy, I'm nineteen! You can't ground me for doing what I want to do!" Sherrie cried, her chin quivering. But she would not let them see her cry.

Harold's fist slammed down on the table, causing Sherrie and Marta to flinch. "Sherrie Christian, don't you ever talk back to me like that again!" he thundered, "Now you will do as your told and go to your room, and only come out when I tell you!"

"Sherrie, listen to your father and do as he says!" Marta pleaded.

"Fine!" Sherrie shouted, bolting out of the kitchen and racing up the stairs to her room, where the slammed the door and flung herself face-down onto her bed. Angry tears sprung to her eyes. Why didn't they believe in her?

She both understood and had no idea why her parents were so upset. They wanted her to be happy, but that meant staying in Paola her entire life and marrying their nextdoor neighbors' oldest son. Becoming an actress meant throwing her life away for a barely achievable dream.

But Sherrie wasn't about to give up her lifelong dream to please her parents. She knew she was talented, and soon the world would know it too. She lifted her head and forced down the huge lump in her throat, her eyes shining with determination.

Her bags were already packed for the midnight train.


	2. Dead or Alive

**My favourite character 3 I absolutely love James Carpinello and Peter Deiwick! (Original Broadway and Toronto Stacee respectively)**

**~ROA~**

_**Stacee Jaxx**_

Getting older was a bitch.

You lost hair. You gained weight. Your skin sagged where you didn't want it to sag, and gained wrinkles too. Groupies didn't go for fat bald guys with saggy skin and wrinkles.

Stacee peered at himself in the mirror of his private bathroom on his private tour bus. But this time he wasn't staring at himself for the pleasure of it (but he still looked damn good), He was staring at himself in horror.

He was a friggin' rock/sex-god. He wasn't supposed to age, it was against the law. But boom, there it was. The thing that was making Stacee's clock tick a whole lot faster.

A grey hair.

It had been found by one of the six groupies he'd let accompany him on the long busride to LA- each was ranked by hotness and rack size, thank you very much. She'd been running her fingers through his hair, exclaiming over how thick and unusually blond it was (he bleached it. So what. It's not like anyone noticed).

Things had been going great and were obviously heading in the right direction for them both, when the groupie had fallen silent. After a few moments, she stated flatly: "Nice job at bleaching your hair, grandpa."

Grandpa. As is _old._ Stacee was mortified and a little nausieted. And how the hell did she know he bleached his hair?

After telling the groupies he needed some time alone before the show to align his chakras, Stacee had locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out, even though they were at the Bourbon Room.

Turning thirty wasn't fair. He suddenly felt tired all the time, his back hurt, and some foods didn't agree with him. _What. __**The.**_ _**Hell?**_

Stacee's hands gripped the sides of his polished marbled sink, causing the many silver rings that encrusted his hands to dig in painfully. His eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them, but those were small things that makeup and tanning spray could easily fix. Sure, he'd look better, but he needed to fell better too.

Well then, looks like Stacee had to go out there and get himself a little treat, do everythhing and anything he wanted to said treat, and leave her in the dark when he was finished.

There, all better.

Stacee grinned at his reflection and shoved on his sunglasses and custom-made leather cowboy hat.

Time to go make some dreams come true.


	3. We're Not Gonna Take It

**So this may be shorter than the others, but I think it sums up Regina's point perfectly!**

**~ROA~**

_**Regina**_

She was not crazy.

Regina quickly yanked her insane, curly hair away from her face and into a sloppy ponytail. She shoved her round wire-rimmed glasses up her nose with determination, her tiny face set.

Sirens and terrified yells sounded up at her. They pretended to care about her. They wanted to stop her, but they wouldn't. They couldn't. She believed in her cause.

The wind whipped her green hemp skirt around her skinny ankles, causing Regina to sway slightly, feeling like a bug caught in a storm. For a brief second, she glanced down at the fierce black water below. Her stomach dropped to her feet, and a feeling of dizziness washed over her. Her pale hands groped the space around her, trying to grab hold of something, anything, to keep her from falling.

Regina was furious at herself. Fear was for the weak. Anxiety was not part of her emotional arsenal. She could do this, dammit! Regina pumped a fist over her head and cried out: _**"POWER!"**_

She jumped.

People screamed.

And pot was legalized.


End file.
